convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracula
Dracula, born Mathias Cronqvist, is the primary antagonist of Castlevania. He made his debut in Brand of the Hawk. Canon Dracula is the primary recurring villain in the Castlevania series. Originally a human called Mathias Cronqvist, Dracula fell into madness after the death of his first wife, and became an immortal vampire thanks to the powers of the Crimson Stone. With his dark powers, he built his army of creatures and his fortress, Castlevania. Since the 11th century, the Belmont Clan stood in opposition to Dracula, and legendary warriors confronted him each time he came back from the dead. Pre-Convergence After the events of Symphony of the Night, and sometime before Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, in which Dracula is defeated by his son Alucard, the vampire lord is vanquished as he oft is, but as always, manages to revive some time later, either having survived the fight or willing himself back to life, and remaining between the world of the living and the dead in order to recover from the encounter, hiding within his castle. Shortly after, Dracula is approached by Kirei Kotomine, utilizing the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Just as he did with Aku and Ghirahim before, Kotomine bestows upon Dracula a sample of the Right Hand's power, goading him into using it as he pleased, revealing its multiversal capabilities, before disappearing just as abruptly as he appeared. Dracula is initially reluctant to use the Right Hand's power, continuing to remain within his in-between realm for some time, before eventually giving in to his curiosity and using the power for himself, transporting into a world similar to his, with a medieval-esqe setting, but not knowing who he was at all, allowing Dracula to be rid of the Belmont Clan and his own son who would seek to torment him. As he adjusted to this new world, feeding off the occasional innocent civilian as he pleased, Dracula muses on conquering the world in order to truly make it his own, and then later eventually comes across the dark sorcerer Felix Faust, with a mind-controlled Etrigan and an incapacitated Zatanna Zatara in tow. As Faust reminded Dracula of his late servant, the dark priest Shaft, Dracula agrees when Faust offers to serve him, the sorcerer believing that Dracula's power could aid him in defeating John Constantine and whoever he may ally with as he would attempt to rescue Etrigan and Zatanna. Plot Involvement Brand of the Hawk Though Dracula is mentioned by Faust in the third chapter, referred to as "the Master," he does not truly appear until the fourth chapter, as the Survivors approach his castle. Appearing as an apparition made of fire, Dracula attempts to warn them off, else he impose a most painful death to him all, but to little avail as the group presses on despite his threats. Dracula does not appear again until the climax of the fifth chapter, setting Faust's corpse aflame with hellfire, burning away his soul as punishment for inviting the unwanted group into his castle. In the final chapter, Dracula engages in a brief exchange with the group when they enter his throne room, debating on the nature of man and heroism, before finally fighting them. He is eventually defeated through the group's combined efforts, and branded by Constantine to the God Hand, who take him away in a gruesome display. Character Relationships * Alucard - A major character from Castlevania who debuted in Genesis. Alucard is Dracula's son with a human woman, and though Dracula did truly care for his son, his malevolent attitude toward humans drove Alucard to rebel against him and protect humanity from his evil on two accounts, putting the two at odds with each other. * Trevor Belmont - Another character from Castlevania who appeared in A Night in Terror Town. Trevor is among the first of the Belmont clan to confront Dracula and defeat him, even allying with Alucard during his ventures. It is likely that the incarnation of Trevor Belmont who appeared in the Convergence Series hails from a different specific dimension than this incarnation of Dracula. * Felix Faust - A villain from DC Comics who also debuted in Brand of the Hawk. ''Despite Dracula's general hate for most humans, he allowed Faust to serve him when he appeared before him, the sorcerer reminding Dracula of his own late servant Shaft. It is implied that Faust's intent to serve him may or may not have been a deliberate ruse with the aim of using his power against Constantine and the Survivors. Trivia * The word "Dracula" literally means "Son of the Dragon", a diminutive of the epithet ''Dracul carried by his father, Vlad II, who in 1431 was inducted as a member of the Order of the Dragon. Due to Biblical references, in Modern Romanian the word drac has adopted the meaning of "devil" (the term for "dragon" now being balaur or dragon). Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Brand of the Hawk